Fireflies
by SweetToothSleuth
Summary: He sits oddly, stands slouched, has a craving for sweets, and has a bad case if insomnia. Simona never expected to love such a weird man. LxOC Rated T because I said so. :3
1. Fear

Author's Note: Hello all! This is, as you know, my first story! I'm very exited to be introducing my story that I have been writing on the many pages of my notebook. I do not have most of this planned out, so you may make some suggestions! I have seen the whole anime of Deathnote, but only seen one volume of the manga, so please excuse any mistakes I may make. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:

* * *

I sat in the dim room, hugging the torn and rugged teddy to my chest. I was too scared to move. My crazed father had an insane smirk plastered to his face, In which made me cringe in fear. He held the butchers knife to my mother's throat. I wanted to scream so badly, but my voice seemed to fly away. I could could see my mothers eyes rimmed with tears. I could see the hurt and pain. My gut knotted as my father swiped it across, and my mother mouthed the words,

_'I love you.'_

She fell to the ground. I shot the most hateful glare at the man I called my father. So many feelings rushed through my body. I took a step forward and my hands fell to my sides. My eyes My eyes had a flow of a waterfall.

"D-daddy."

It was a statement, not a question. I already knew what caused this. The horrible, foul thing called alcohol. I changed my mind quickly and took a step back. I was still in shock I found my voice. It seemed like hours of silence passed, and his smirk grew wider, and he let out an insane, blood curdling laugh. My teeth clenched and I ran forward. I jumped on his back quickly, put my elbow behind his neck, and let my emotions take over my actions. He choked and gagged at the loss of air, and I held my grip. He collapsed on the ground, unconsious.

I quickly ran out of the house, grabbing my misused teddy. Before I left stopped at my mothers body, just a tiny bit warm. I kneeled down and kissed her cheek. But while doing so, I noticed something. She was smileing. I let a slight grin grace my lips, and a tear streak my cheek. I moved my hand towards hers and squeezed it.

"Mother," I whispered.

"I'll never forget you. I promise I'll see you again someday."

The tear hit her cheek and I remembered the police would be here soon. I frowned at the thought at being in an orphanage. I got up.

_'I promise.'_

I mouthed to her lifeless body. And, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw her reflection in the nearby mirror. I once again grabbed my fluffy, stitched friend, and trotted out the door, wondering if I would keep my promise.

I pushed the tought out of my mind and it started to rain. My black hair dampened instantly as the grip on my teddy got tighter. Then I saw something buzzing around with a light. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked at it in awe. I cupped my free hand around it and smiled as I remembered what my mother always said.

_Light leads the way._

So I followed the creature. I stepped in puddles and crossed empty streets, my feet getting completly dirtied and my clothed getting stained. I stopped when it stopped, and it led me to a big, wooden door. I soon got out of my imaginary world and stared at it. I looked above and the words _Wammys Orphanage_ stared me in the face. I curiously looked at the creature that led me here, and it blinked its light as if saying, '_Go on, its okay._' I smiled, still unsure. I turned to the door and placed my hand on the brass knocker. I lifted it up and let it slam back down, making a loud _thump._

I heard the jingles and clicks of locks becoming unlocked, and an elderly man answered. He looked at me with intrest and sadness, as my whole body was soaked. My face was stained with tears I'd shed, and my clothed rag-like. I had a few bruises from my previous encounter with my father, too. He closed the door, holding up his index finger.

At first I thought he left me there, sad and alone. But shortly after the thought crossed my mind, he opened the door back open, a blanket, towel, and extra clotheing in his hands. I was shocked at what he'd done, and embraced him in a meaningful hug.

"Thank-you, mister," I said, as his shocked expression soon turned to happiness. "My name is Simona Moore." His smile broadened at my name.

"Ah, and a fine name that is, Miss Moore." He said, and let go of the emotional hug. He grabbed my hand and led me inside. My mother was right.

Light does lead the way.

* * *

Author's Note: This may be short, but its about three pages long, front and back, in my notebook. I already have chapters one through seven finished, and I'm working on eight. I'll try my best to upload much more often. Oh, and please review and tell me what you think! Thank-you!

-- SweetToothSleuth


	2. New Beginnings

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my second chapter!~ Yay, fun. As L would say. -giggle- Anywho. Yesh! Simona is about two years younger than L. I think I made L a bit too OOC, so I'm really sorry for that. ^^;  
Anyways, back to the story. My blabbering is surely driving you nuts.

* * *

I woke with a jolt, remembering last night. A smile then spread on my face, remembering that I had met that old man, Watari, and he took me in his care. It was only 9 A.M., an hour before breakfast. I put on the clothes that were folded neatly on my dresser, Watari had obviously gone shopping, too, because the clothes were my favorite colors. Black and a very bright White.

Watari and I had talked about myself. I found out some things, also. I didn't know I had a strange craving for sweets, and once Watari showed me them, I went into complete bliss at the taste. He also told me that I was smarter and more complicated than most children. I had to smile at that. He gave me an alias, too. I rather like it.

I found myself smiling as the clock struck ten, and I danced downstairs. I sat down and everyone kept stareing at me. I was growing uncomfortable with the stares. I gave Watari a glance and he nodded. He tapped a glass with a spoon to catch everyone's attention. "Good morning to everyone at Wammys," he started. " I would like to introduce a new child here. Her name is Simona, but her alias will be Silfor." I smiled shyly at everyone who looked in my direction and waved. Watari turned to me, nodded, and turned back to continue. "Also, I would like to let you all know that L has arrived and-" the whole orphanage roared with cheers, shouts and whistles. My face turned into a puzzled expression and Watari shot me an apologetic look. I smiled sat him and nodded, letting him know it was fine. He went on. "As I was saying, he is taking a vacation from his cases, and is returning here for two weeks." The crowd roared and cheered once more as L walked up to the chair next to me and sat. I couldn't help but notice his horrible posture, his cute sitting position, and endless black eyes. His pupils were also abnormally dialated. I nodded to him and smiled faintly. He held no expression, but I could tell he was trying to read me. I could almost see the gears turning in his eyes. Watari cleared his throat. "Silfor, I am sorry I didn't mention you to him before, or her to you, L. Are you both still with me?" He chuckled. My cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. I was staring at him, and he was at me! We both turned and L said nothing. However, I spoke. "Y-yes..." I stuttered, and sank into my chair, hoping to dissolve into it. "Very well," He said. "lets eat."

At that percise moment, butlers flew in from every direction, setting down bacon and eggs, waffles, pancakes, crepes, cakes, chocolate, and tea on the tables. I immediately spotted the strawberry cheesecake and reached for it, only to find L reached for it also. A spark of electricity formed as out finders brushed, and I pulled back quickly. My cheeks turned scarlet.

"E-erm, y-you can have the cake, L..." I stuttered, even though I wanted to eat that cake whole.

"Oh no, I insist." He pushed the plate towards me gently and put his thumb to his mouth innocently.

"Really?" I was stunned. "Are you sure? I'll eat this thing whole, I'm serious." I smiled down at the cake and he chuckled. "Please don't. You'll choke."

And before I knew it, he had basically predicted the future. I was chokeing on the deceiving sweet thing called cake. My mouth gasped for air silently, so instead of choking aloud, I hand-signed to L saying that I was, indeed, chokeing. In mid-bite, he dropped his fork and did the Heimlich Maneuver on me. I gasped and coughed as the half-eaten cake came out I jumped up and glomped L, one of my many personalities showing.  
His face was also utterly priceless.

"Thank-you so much for saving my life, L! I'll tell you, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I'll do it. Even if it means my life! That's a promise!" a faint shade of pink went across my face, realizing what position I was in. scince I basically hugged him to the ground, I was on top of him, hugging his chest. He coughed and made the cutest face ever. He blushed. I quickly got up and squealed in my head, that face was too cute!! I got up with my face looking like a tomato.

"M-my apologies, L." He smiled at me.

"It's okay, Silfor." I held out my hand and he grasped it, and electric power surged through my body, and I shuddered as it turned to pleasure. L did the same. Did he feel it, too? I was thinking all of these thing as I sat down and took the last strawberry on the cake. I noticed L pouting just a tiny bit.

"I wanted it..." L said, His panda eyes getting the better of me. The strawberry was half in my mouth and L put his delicate lips around the rest, and chomped it off. "Delicious." He said, and licked his fingers. I didn't notice until now that the whole orphanage was shouting,

"Pocky Game! Pocky Game! Pocky Game!"

The scarlet color came back again at the recent action of L and the mention of the both of us playing to Pocky Game.

"What is the Pocky Game, exactly?" L asked innocently. Watari chuckled and whispered it into his ear. A slight blush fell on his cheeks and he looked away, his black locks flowing with his movement. "I-I... suppose I could play with Silfor-chan..." My face reddened even more. "I have some strawberry pocky on hand." I looked up shyly and pulled out the pocky. L stared at me with his head cocked to the side and his eyes to the ground. I poked him, and he looked up, startled. His expression turned slowly back to his expressionless mask.

"Shall we go to a private location?" I asked. L nodded and walked towards a closet. I walked towards it and opened the door, shutting it behind me. L looked up at me shyly.

"So how do we, uhh... Do the... uhmm,... turning of the head and, um,... the touching of the lips...?" He tried his best not to stutter and I chuckled at his act. "Well, I'm not too-" L's lips crashed into mine surprisingly gently, and I made a noise of 'Ommfgh!' and L pulled back, worried he hurt me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I certainly hope not..." I smiled at him for being so kind and gentlemanly.

"No, I believe I have no injuries." He sighed with relief.

"Good." I smiled at him more and my cheeks went a deep pink.

"But, You forgot the pocky." L laughed at himself and I smiled. It was a real laugh, not a forced one. "I was just in such a rush. My apologies." my hand touched his cheek. "No need to apologize, I liked it, actually." I locked my lips with his and he smiled into the kiss, as did I.

* * *

Authors Note: Whew! Gee, whiz. What a chapter. My hands are acheing. Ow. Ow. Ow. I'd best not type too much in the A/N, or else my fingers will most likely fall off. This chapter is actually longer than I expected it to be! Aaaaanywho, I need reviews for the next chappie, and it's going to be the pocky game, since this didn't really count as one. They just kissed a bit and didn't even get to the pocky! D: Bad L. :c Well, L wants to say a few words, so I'll pass the keyboard to him.

L: Hello, viewers. I would like to let you all know that the author of the story, -points to SweetToothSleuth- wants reviews very, very badly. Although I cannot help her with that, (Me being the world's greatest detective and all, it really is alot of work. -gets a big stack of paper.- ...WATARI?! WHERE'D ALL THIS FAN-GIRL MAIL COME FROM? ... ._.) because I do not have an account and have a job to do, I do, indeed, encourage her.

Me: Arigato, L-chaan~

Simona: Stay back, He's MIIIINE. :3

Me: RAWRAWRAWRR. o3o

Simona: ... -gets in catfight with SweetToothSleuth-

L: Fangirls these days. . -facepalm-


	3. Kitty Cat

Why hello again! It has been indeed a long time since I Posted, And I'm sorry for that hiatus. :c By the way, It seems I've lost the story of 32 pages, both front and back, and. Well. I was on chapter ten. ;  
I LOST IT ALL ASDFBJSADLFBGN.  
D:  
I'm just going to type it up as we go, so. :  
Please enjoy!!

* * *

As we stepped out of the Closet, the crowd gasped and I sighed. I traveled upstairs, unaware of footsteps behind me. I closed the door of my room and sat there. I cried. Too much attention. Too much to ask. I heard a knock on the door and plastered a smile on my face, a fake one of course, Like all of the other ones that I had on for the past years.

It creaked open and the all-too-familiar black locks swayed in, and the baggy jeans stepped from the shadows.

I hugged my knees to my chest.

L.

"May I ask what you are doing?" He said in his monotone. I gave him a blank stare and said nothing as my smile turned back to a frown. He nodded and went to my bed and sat on it uncomfortably, there was no other furniture in my empty room.

I nuzzled my head into my knees more and my toes curled. He looked to his feet as well and we sat in the same position.

Silence fell over us.

"Its hard for me," I mumbled. He glanced at me and his eyes went into mourning. "It was for me also, Silfor." I sent him an odd gaze. "Please call me Simona."  
My blue orbs peirced his coal ones and he shifted away from my stare.

He nodded and stood up, towering over me. "Simona," He stated. I looked up expressionlessly. He smiled slightly. "Follow me."

My face twisted into confusion and stood up, obeying orders as I once did with my father. I grabbed his shirt childishly, only being thirteen, and him sixteen.  
My hand found his and his surprisingly cold fingers entwined with mine as we traveled outside in the garden.

Beauty. A pure gorgeous bliss to the eyes.

I was silent as his lips parted and he spoke: "Here the roses fight from death;" He touched a white rose delicately and frowned softly. "And the seeds fight for life." His boney fingers slipped from its soft petals.

I stared in awe at him. "Such beautiful words." I murmured. "...From a poet?" I stared at him and my eyes sparkled. He looked at me and kneeled down to eye-length. "From my Head. It is life. We fight it. We fight the pain and endure the precious joy, as if It were a cake." He chuckled and stood, still gently pressing his fingers to mine. "Shall we go inside?"

I nodded and grinned at him. "Sure. Thank-you dearly for those words. I needed them."

He led me inside and We walked downstairs to the kitchen, which was empty by now, and found a cake on the table.

"Perfect." We said in unison.

We both sat down and devoured the cake together properly with our forks and knives, then sat down as we finished the wedding-like cake.

I patted my belly and smirked to L. "Good stuff, ne?" My kitty ears popped up and my tail slithered out from my back.

L looked like he about crapped his pants.

"M-M-M-Madam..?! When did this happen?! You have... Kitty ears...!!" He was on the floor now as the same as the chair.

My paws formed and I sat in a cat-like manner on my chair, perched just enough for L to see my frame.

"Well you see, I only become my neko-form whenever I would like to. And," I pounced ont he corner of the fallen chairs' legs, my smirk broadened.

"Thank-you for stateing the obvious, Nya."

He sat up and dusted himself off and I hopped onto his head. He stopped and looked up at me, obviously annoyed. "Off." He stated.

I pouted and waved my paw in front of his face. "Its not like I'm going to mess up your hair or anything, Nya. Its already messed up, Nya."

He grabbed my belly and I sqeaked oddly, then licked my paws. "I think you have a likeing for kitties, Nya." I stuck out my tongue and smiled at him as my pupils turned to slits. He grunted and looked down to me, his hands in his pockets fashionably.

"Indeed I do." I noted and patted my head. My ears flicked at him and my tail swished behind me in a snake-like fashion. I began to purr. He cradled me in his arms and sat me down on the couch in the living room. My claws contracted out and I pawed at the furniture, then I meowed at him. He sighed and went to the kitchen, then came back.

Catnip.

I mewled like crazy and my eyes grew big and dialated. I followed it with my eyes as he waved it in front of my face. My paws followed it in movement and I pounced on it, and I heard an unusually healthy laugh from L.

I looked up to him and smirked, nomming on the catnip. I hopped up on the couch as my tail wavered behind me. "Thank-you, Nya."

My ears folded back and my tail disappeared back into my skin, And my paws became hands again. I smiled as I lied down, my eyes followed the catnip and I grinned, putting it into my skinnys. "Save this for later!~" I grinned at him as my vampire-like teeth showed. My cat-fangs would never retract.

* * *

Ohyes, simona is a Neko. :3 I love how immature she is when she gets into that form of hers~  
I need more reviews though.  
That would be much appreciated. Also, I'm sorry if Its still a bit mary-sue... I sort of forgot how my story went and stuff because well. I lost it.  
:\ ANYWAYS! Please review? :D I'll give you a cookie! :D and maybe an L?


	4. Stylish

A/N: why hello. :D I'm posting unusually soon, eh? well. I like to type fast soo... Here we go! enjoy! :3 Hehehe... Surprises await. :B

* * *

I yawned as my tail swished. I obviously had another dream about defending my mother. I sighed as my eyes flickered to the door.

"Hello?" I grunted. The knob turned and my tail flicked. I was in a large baggy black shirt. I loved baggy clothes, they were so very comfortable.  
The color also matched my ear and tail color, along with my paws.

The door knob turned and there stood none other than L himself.

"Yo." I called at him, mrowring as I bathed my paws. But wait. He had red eyes. And a jar of Jam with him.

My ears went back in a blurr and my tail swished furiously. "Who are you?" I hissed at him. My eyes turned to slits.

The L Impostor looked up and he was smirking quite large. It seemed he would'nt stop. Like the grin was plastered to his face.

"... May I ask why you are here?" I snapped at him. I was grumpy and groggy, and this time the dream would've continued Instead of me waking up constantly. But thats besides the point.

He shrugged and his shaggy hair flew over his eyes in a light wave. "I have been told that a newcomer has arrived. I am Beyond Birthday.  
Otherwise known as BB." He grinned as his hard gaze peirced into my soul. I sensed something was wrong with him and my claws contracted.

My eyes went further into their descending slits. " Why are you here?" I questioned again. He clicked his tongue and I growled slightly. I hated that noise. My claws dug into my sheets as I hopped onto the floor.

"Always the same questions..." He began to circle me as his eyes still held his stare. His blood-red eyes almost hurt. "...'Who are you'..." He quoted. "...'Why are you here'..." He lunged forwards at me and still kept his footing, but only because a bony hand clasped the collar of his shirt.

L.

"BB. Stop pestering Simona." I looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He did the same to me and we both grinned equally large.

I hopped onto the bed and began to bathe my tail. Then It flicked back into my back, and my ears did the same into my scalp. BB ungratefully leaved, but not before locking eyes with me and giving me a sickening smirk. He walked out slouched and L Sat on my bed in his fashion.

"...Thank-you," I said after a long pause. He nodded and I smiled at him. My tails and ears sparkled as they stepped out of their places again and I smiled at him. "Breakfast is cake, yes?" I urged. He nodded at me and I hopped onto his shoulders. He gasped lightly, then frowned.  
He walked out of the room and proceeded to walk lightly down the long staircase.

"Only for today, Simona-chan." My cheeks reddened. " 'Chan?' " He nodded. "I think it is suitable that I give people a sidename after their name.  
It helps me remember." I laughed. "You don't seem to have the need to remember. You have everything you could ever need in that brain of yours."

He chuckled softly. "I suppose so. You are quite smart for a girl of your age."

I blushed more and I hid it over my black bangs. "Thank-you, L-kun." He nodded as we saw a Coconut - cream pie on the table. My mouth watered. "COCONUT!!" I screamed. I hopped on the chair and smiled. My ears flattened and sank back into my head. My tail dissolved into my spine. I devoured the pie as L sat and watched. "I suppose that you want your compliments to the chef?" He tilted his head and his coal locks swayed. My cheeks tinted pink. "Of Course."

* * *

~Afternoon ~

* * *

I began to sing a song that was on my new iPod nano, I've never had one before. Watari bought one for me. He downloaded some songs that He'd think I'd like, and Belive it or not, I liked all of them. Then, a shuffle song came on. I loved It. I began to sing the lyrics.

"We've got it good, Whether you like this town or not. I know it's small but with a big head, it's bound to get hot! In the summer, But the summer is a bummer If you can't leave. This pathetic excuse for a town. That holds all your memories, A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams, To be anywhere but here, But baby anywhere is away from me. If you got it all figured out, Then what is there to shout about?  
This Midwest town is gonna miss you. Just go ahead and work it out, But first come on and let it out. Scream and shout and tell everybody that your gonna leave! In about one year you'll have it all figured out, These big city dreams are what you're about, Walking like strangers among these states, Only time will tell how long I can wait!"

L walked up To my room to knock, then stopped as he heard my singing. He waited until I was done and slowly opened the door. I looked up,  
Startled. "D-Did you... hear m--"

"That was beautiful."

My eyes widened. I looked down and blushed. Hard. My knuckles turned white. Adorable!!!

"Arigatio, L-chan..." I murmured. He grinned and looked at me. "How do you like my new getup? Watari wanted me to try it on for you." He put his hands on his knees and his teeth shined at me. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. Plain, Pure beauty.

L was wearing navy-blue skinny Jeans with a black jacket with fur on the rim of the hood, and A checkered shirt that faded to black on the edges, with Some very stylish converse. He looked like A model. Even his hair looked like It was teased.

"... L-L-L-chan....." My face turned a deep maroon. "You're... You're dressed like A..." I mumbled. I couldn't get the words out.

"A Scene kid? Yeah, I thought you would say that. I do Indeed seem like one, though. Wouldn't you say?" He winked at me. I cracked.

I tackled him to the ground again like my first day here and my eyes closed. A twinkle of a tear dripped out of my eye and I fell to the ground Around his waist. L's face was priceless.

"Kawaii." I whispered. He grunted and laid there, blushing also. Only slightly - but it counted.

* * *

Heheheheheheeee... ;333 I'm sorry. I'm obsessive over scene boys like Andy Sixx and Oli Sykes, even though Oli is a douche.  
Hee. :3 I hope you liked! Sorry if its a bit mary-Sue, OOC, or whatevarz. :B Review? ^^


	5. Jealous?

A/N: :D Hurro again! Wow, I'm updateing awfully fast. Sorry for the cliff-hanger-sort-of-thing in the last chapter. Anyways!  
I have a link on my profile for my youtube, And I just put up another AMV for Shugo Chara! Go check it! :D -continues to type the awaited chapter-

* * *

I looked up at him, into his deep, never-ending eyes. He looked Back down at me and arched an eyebrow.

"you're that obsessive?"

I sweatdropped.

"N-No," I murmured as I stood up and dusted myself off, my cheeks still a bit pink. He smirked and laied there with his arms crossed and he flipped his hair.

I meeped as my kitty ears flew out of my scalp and my tail slithered out from behind. My eyes grew dilated and my paws drew up to my mouth as I tried to - unsuccessfully - hide my growing blush.

His smirk broadened.

"Oh yes, I see that just fine, Miss Kitty-Cat." He purred. I pawed at the imaginary bubble of his slyness and flapped my paws.

"Sh-Shut-Up, L-chan..." I hissed.

He stood up and sighed. "I guess I'll go..." He turned and frowned, then smirked again, waiting for my response.

I Tried to hold in my squeals and screams from him to not leave me, and to keep the costume of his on.

Tried.

"N-No! Don't leave me, Ryuu-chan." I pouted. I turned and hopped onto his head. He huffed and looked up. My blue eyes turned even more dilated than before. I gave him my best begging eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, Simona. I'll stay here. Only for a bit though. This shirt is a bit too itchy for my taste." He trailed off.

I blushed and tried to contain myself. Damn my thoughts! don't Deceive me into thinking of him shirtless....!!

'You could take it off...' I thought.

"What?"

"... ?"

"I can take off my shirt. It is growing quite uncomfortable."

"Meep."

I buried my face in the covers. I SAID IT OUT LOUD?! SHIT.

He continued to take off his shirt.

And I sat there quietly, watching in anticipation.

"Are you... toned?" I questioned awkwardly, quietly.

"I'd say so, yes. I have much spare time. I thought if My mind is fit, why can't my body be?" He smirked at me and his eyes glinted mischievously.

I tore my head from his gaze as my bangs shadowed my reddening face.

I felt a finger on my chin and I looked up. I almost fainted. There he was, L, The greatest detective in the world, Standing in front of me.

Shirtless.

Fit.

Sexy.

His finger touched my face gently as his other hand cupped it.

"Don't be shy. Its just me."

My eyes shined. That was just it. It was him. No-one else. Just him.

This time, I couldn't run away from his eyes. They shined, glowed, and had the most amazing way of making you feel like you were the only person in the world.

My heart leapt.

Then a flash.

A camera.

I looked to the culprit.

It had to be none other than the perverted blond, the mischievous one with the piercing blue eyes.

Mello.

"Mihael!" He blinked as he stopped in his mid-run. He turned to me and frowned, blushing.

"What is it, Miss Kitty-Cat! Wait 'til I show Watari and Roger these pictures!!" He screamed at me. He was crying. But why?

Why?

Then I snapped.

L.

Me.

Mello.

He was...

Jealous?

L broke my thoughts when he grabbed Him by the collar. "G-Give me those pictures, Mihael." He muttered. He was blushing. Was this.  
Our "Secret" ?

All I could do was watch.

"No!!" He yelled. L frowned as he looked to me, then to Mello. "I didn't want it come to this," He punched him in the gut. Mello spat out a red liquid.

Blood.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to the ground. Too much. It was November all over again. It was that mournful day.

"Stop, just stop.. Please, Ryuu... Let Mihael go... Let him.." I hiccuped as I sobbed. L stood up and cradled me in his arms. I pushed his away and fell to the floor.

I didn't feel anything after that.

I blacked out.

* * *

O_o Wow. I didn't even know what my fingers were typing. I just let them, er. Do their thing! xD I guess my mind got too worked up. Yeah, this is another "cliffhanger" If you want to call it that. xD Sorry about that, though. Wow. Mello is jealous! The last thing you would expect, ne? I wanted to make this interesting though. I was like, hmm.... Should I make this into a romantic thing? Nah, Immah let it be ruined. L seemed too OOC anyways, at the beginning. Yes, I had to make him toned! What other way would it be sexy? If I put some Yaoi in there?! Actually, yesss... That would work out quite well.... ;3 Anyways, Hope you enjoyed! please review!


End file.
